Stephanie and George
by CrumbleViolet
Summary: This is a fic about George going on an exchange program to a Muggle Skool and what happens there!! PLZ R
1. The Beginning

Stephanie and George  
  
Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah...I am not J.K.Rowling, nor am i connected with her in any way at all. Please dont take Claudia or Stephanie, or Granny Weasley, or Jeremy or Peter or Tim Lolbert coz they are mine, or atleast half mine. :-)  
  
A.N.Stephanie goes to a Muggle School, George is learning Muggle Studies and therefor goes on exchange to her Muggle School (I like saying Muggle). This takes place there! Plz R&R!!!  
  
Stephanie had her bags packed and pockets stuffed with lollies. She was totally ready for the last term of boarding school. Her sister was busily doing some last minute packing in her room, she was always rushing around. Stephanie peecked into her sisters room. There were clothes strewn everywhere and a case full of the good ones on her bed.  
  
"Do you want some help, Claud?" Stephanie thoughtfully asked  
  
"No!" Claudia growled "I'm fine"  
  
"You probably should of packed yesterday"  
  
"Well I have a life and I was busy with Jeremy, you know, my boyfriend"  
  
"Yeah, I know, you've only been bragging for the last 3 weeks"  
  
"Well, he's the best looking guy at school and I don't see you going out with anyone"  
  
"Maybe, I don't want a boyfriend"  
  
"Yeah, sure"  
  
"Well I don't okay!" Stephanie almost shouted as she stormed out of her sisters room. She hated when her sister was in this sort of a mood. Always bragging about Jeremy. Stephanie would be glad when they went back to boarding school. She could hang out with her own friends.  
  
"Kids, We've got to go! Now!" their father called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm ready!" Stephanie yelled back from her room  
  
"Gimme a minute" came Claudia's voice from the bathroom  
  
Stephanie grabbed her bags and dragged them out to the car. She was just closing the boot when her sister and father came out the door. Claudia was struggling with an overflowing trunk that looked like it was going to bust at the seems any minute.  
  
"What have you got in there Claud?" Stephanie inquired  
  
"Just the usual, Clothes, Cd's, toothbrush,"  
  
"Let's get this show on the road" Dad changed the subject. He could sense a fight coming on. Dad jumped into the driver seat and left the girls to figure out who was sitting in the front with him. Two hours later they were waving goodbye from the school gate as their dad drove away. As soon as he was gone Claudia walked away to find Jeremy leaving Stephanie with both suitcases. 


	2. Studying for history

Stephanie and George  
  
~Chapter 2~  
  
After a couple of weeks, after everyone had settled back into their normal routine and the old year 7's had pretty much become year 8's, Stephanie could be found in the far corner of the Library trying to study History. She was behind in her studies and her sister had promised to tutor her but she was nowhere to be seen. She was probably off galavanting with Jeremy.  
  
Stephanie looked around. The Library was deserted, everyone else was in their common rooms talking and playing. It was 9pm. Stephanie opened the first book she saw. She read pages and pages until her eyelids dropped below her knees. When she got up to leave she noticed a boy who she recognised from her History class in the back of the Library. She thought about going over to talk to him. "If I did it would only be me and him who knew. But what if he finds you a joke and tells the whole grade?" Her mind tossed up the ideas for another 10 minutes but eventually the desicion was made for her. The boy got up from his seat, walked over to her table and sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi! I'm George" he said with courage "I recognise you. Your name is Stephanie and we have History together"  
  
"Yeah" was all she could mumble. George was the first boy who had ever spoken to her without any sarcasm. She smiled  
  
"I don't think I've seen you smile before. What are you doing?" He asked  
  
"I'm trying to study for our History exam" she replied pointing to the range of books strewn over her desk.  
  
"I think I might be able to help you with that" George said as he retreated to his own table bringing back a large and heavy folder. "These are Tim Lolberts' study notes. He let me borrow them" he said placing the book in front of her. "We can study together". He sat down and started to highlight. Stephanie was amazed at his enthusiasm to help her study so she started copying down his notes. 


	3. Drink???

Stephanie and George  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
For the next few weeks Stephanie and George met in the Library every night and studied each subject together. When Claudia realised that her sister went missing every night the started to get suspicious.  
  
"Where were you yesterday night Steph?" Claudia asked when they were alone in their Dorm one night  
  
"I was working in the Library" Stephanie replied without looking up from the book she was reading.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Claudia smirked "For 4 hours"  
  
"I was" protested Stephanie looking up  
  
"Whatever" laughed Claudia "I couldn't do it. I would find it sooooooo boring"  
  
"Well, I had some company" blushed Stephanie  
  
"Oooooohhhhh" teased Claudia "Who? Was it a hot guy?"  
  
"I've gotta go to bed" said Stephanie putting away her book and trying to change the subject "We've got our History exam tomorrow"  
  
"Sure, Whatever. I'll get it out of you later, or better yet i'll just follow you to the library to see what your getting up to"  
  
"Oh, don't you dare" threatened Stephanie as she got into bed  
  
She drifted to sleep thinking about George.  
  
Exactly a week after their History exam, both George and Stephanie got their Results. The Teacher, Mrs Laurie wouldn't let them open their results in the classrooms so everyone had been waiting anxiously for the bell. As soon as it rang Stephanie and George rushed to the Library for some peace and quiet and to open their results.  
  
"You first" encouraged George  
  
"Ok" mumbled Stephanie. She tore open the envelope and read the results  
  
"95%" she read "Oh my god!! Open yours"  
  
George opened his paper  
  
"I got 95% too" he exclaimed  
  
"What a coincidence" Stephanie laughed. They both burst out in hysterical giggles, winning them a annoying glance from the Librarian. It was at that moment George remembered his courage.  
  
"Hey Steph," George asked  
  
"Yeah" she replied  
  
"Um....do you want to go out for a drink tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh, to celebrate, yeah ok" Stephanie asked  
  
"Like a date" George blushed.  
  
"Oh! Yeah okay" she finally answered his question. They walked back to the Dining Hall together ready to eat lunch.  
  
When Stephanie went back to her Dormitory that night she ran into her sister.  
  
"I saw you with that boy at lunch" Claudia teased  
  
"You mean George"  
  
"George is it? Well he's almost cute. The hair is a little orange for my liking, and a few less freckles would be better, but he's okay. Does he have a brother?"  
  
"Well, Actually..."  
  
"I was kidding" Claudia interrupted "So are you going out?"  
  
"It's our first date tomorrow" Stephanie blushed as she said it.  
  
"Well, as soon as you finish lunch tomorrow come back to the dorm and i'll do your hair and make-up"  
  
"Don't worry i'll be fine"  
  
"No, I insist"  
  
Stephanie didn't bother to argue. 'It might be nice anyway' she thought 'not to have to worry about myself'.  
  
Stephanie spent the rest of the night tossing and turning in her bed trying to get to sleep but not succeeding. She was very nervous. 


	4. Date

Stephanie and George  
  
~Chapter 4~  
  
Stephanie stepped into the common room at exactly 7pm. She had been locked in the dorm since lunch being blushed a shadowed by her sister. The common room was empty. Where was he? She sat down in an armchair by the fire and was starting to drop off to sleep when something make her sit up and take notice again. A human head popped up in the middle of the fire. It looked around  
  
"Opps, wrong exit?" apologised the head. Stephanie just stared at it. It was amazing. It had flaming red hair and lots of freckles. She estimated he was about 40.  
  
"Bye" it said and it disappeared as quickly as it had come. Stephanie was worried  
  
"What if i'm loosing my mind" she wispered to herself, but before she could dwell on the fact that she was crazy George rushed into the room.  
  
George was still apologising when they reached the cafe  
  
"Don't worry" Stephanie said for the 50th time "You weren't that late".  
  
"What would you like?" he asked  
  
"Just a coke thanks" she answered  
  
Stephanie made her way through the crowd to a table in the corner. As she sat down she noticed a familiar shoe at the next table. She looked up and there was Claudia and Jeremy, obviously there for morale support, she waved at them. When George came back and sat down they started talking  
  
"I hate to tell you this" mumbled George "but i'm only here till the end of the term. I've been here since the middle of the year on an exchange program"  
  
"Oh" Stephanie sighed "So your gonna leave me soon"  
  
"Yes. I'm really sorry" George apologised  
  
"It's okay. Lets make the most of what we have" she suggested. They both smiled and Stephanie kept talking. This time she told George about the head she saw. He looked tense  
  
"Did he say anything?" he inquired  
  
"They seemed to mention that they were in the wrong place" she said "He looked real but I must've imagined it. It's not possible for a head to appear in a fire. Maybe it was the light or something?"  
  
"Yeah Maybe" was the only thing he said. The waitress returned with their drinks. When Stephanie was happily sipping on her drink George asked her the question  
  
"I'm going back home this weekend" he said "My brothers and sister are coming up to Grandma's house and i'm going to see them"  
  
"That's cool. Do you miss them"  
  
"Not really, but what i wanted to ask you is; Do you want to come and meet them?"  
  
"Okay. Sounds like fun"  
  
"Great! Grandma's going to pick us up on Saturday morning and she'll drop us back at school on Sunday in the afternoon. Is that okay?"  
  
"That's perfect" said Stephanie as they finished off their drinks. They walked back to school talking about their siblings.  
  
"What happened?" came the excited voice of her sister as Stephanie entered their dormitory "Do you like him? Are you going out again? Did he kiss you?"  
  
"Go away Claud" Stephanie mumbled "I'm so tired"  
  
"Well, was it a good night?"  
  
"It was okay for a first date"  
  
"Not like you would know" teased Claudia "Anyway, are you gonna see him again?"  
  
"Yeah, I hope so"  
  
"Awwww... young love, aint it grand" said Claudia as they both got into bed.  
  
A.N. The Person that Claudia is based on would actually say that "Awwww... young love, aint it grand" 


	5. An Interesting Convo

Stephanie and George  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
That Saturday Stephanie woke at dawn. The sun was only just showing above the trees. She dressed quietly, not wanting to wake the other girls in the room and was planning to walk out to the tennis court but she was stopped when she she reached the common room. At the door of the common room she heard a voice  
  
"Where were you on Wednesday?" said the first voice "You were supposed to meet me here"  
  
"I'm sorry" came a second voice "I was going out". Stephanie recognised that voice but didn't know who it was.  
  
"Well, she almost found out about me. She saw me for goodness sake"  
  
"Why, why can't she know? She is one of us too you know"  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't know it and that is the way it's going to stay, understand?"  
  
"Yes, okay. Why didn't her dad tell her?"  
  
Someone sighed. Stephanie couldn't tell which person it was but she assumed it was the first voice getting annoyed with the second.  
  
"When her mother died their link to our community disappeared. He raised both of the girls the only way he knew how. As muggles"  
  
What is a muggle? Stephanie wondered and who were they talking about.  
  
"How did their father keep it from them all this time?" the second voice asked, but Stephanie was getting confused with who was talking and when, so she just listened to the conversation.  
  
"Her father thought it was for the best. Stole all her letters, replied saying they didn't want to go, wanted to stay muggles forever"  
  
Stephanie noticed a head poking up from the big armchair in the corner. The head had flaming orange hair.  
  
"George!" Stephanie exclaimed, finally figuring out who the voice belonged to.  
  
"Steph?" George asked swinging around in the chair "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep" she answered "Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Oh, just my dad on the, the...the fellytone..opps i mean telephone" George stuttered "Are you packed?"  
  
"Yup, all done. I did it yesterday"  
  
George looked at his watch.  
  
"Granny's coming in 2 hours. Do you want to get some breakfast?"  
  
"Sure, lets go"  
  
Stephanie and George walked into the Dining Hall and sat down next to Claudia.  
  
"Guess What?" Claudia whispered to Stephanie in the middle of her mashed potato and without waiting for her reply she continued "Peter asked me out today"  
  
"What happened to Jeremy?" Stephanie asked  
  
"Oh, It didn't work out with him. We split last week but Peter" she continued "he's so cute and really funny! Should I go?"  
  
"If you want to" Stephanie wasn't really that interested. She was anxious about meeting George's family.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Claudia asked "Your normally busting when i tell you this sorta stuff"  
  
"I know. I'm just a but preoccupied, thats all. Anyway, I gotta split, I'm going out fot the weekend"  
  
"Thanks for telling me" yelled Claudia as Stephanie left the room with George. 


	6. Meeting

Stephanie and George  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
After a long and tedious car trip Stephanie, George and George's grandmother arrived at a small house with a huge backyard. This is exactly what Stephanie expected George's house to look like. As the car pulled up in the driveway the house was quiet and it looked like no one was even there but when they opened the door they were hit with a blast of noice that could have made anyone deaf.  
  
"Fred! Give that back" yelled a girl  
  
"Why Ginny?" yelled a voice like George's  
  
"Be quiet you two" another voice joined the fray "I'm trying to read about Kaster Roots"  
  
"Boring" groaned the group  
  
"Anyway, you weren't supposed to bring anything like that here. Remember"  
  
"I know I couldn't help myself"  
  
"You better hide it before they get here"  
  
"Okay" They heard footsteps coming towards them "George!" exclaimed the girl that popped around the corner  
  
"George?" said the other voices as they rushed into the kitchen where George and Stephanie were standing.  
  
"Hey George! Welcome back" said all the voices at once. Their eyes turned to Stephanie.  
  
"This is Stephanie" introduced George  
  
"Hello Stephanie" said the voices  
  
"We're going down to the lake for a swim. Do you want to come?" said Ginny  
  
"Sure" said Stephanie as she was dragged away by Ginny to change into her swimsuit. She glanced at George as she left.  
  
10 minutes later they were all splashing around in the lake, having a great time. When Stephanie found George by himself she said "I was sort of nervous before, but they're all so nice. I'm really glad I came"  
  
"Thats good" George replied.  
  
A.N. This is all so far but more will follow (if u like it) 


	7. Authors Note ~ Sorry!

Authors Note:  
  
I just did really really badly in a Science test!! So im stopping the internet for a while!! I won't be doing anything more to this story for a long time!! I also have exams in 2 days and I havent started studying!! So im really really stuffed!!  
  
Im sorry but if you really like my stories i promise i'll write more on paper and try to post them after i get better grades!!   
  
~Violet 


End file.
